With the rapid development of computer technologies and artificial intelligence technologies, it is expected that in the near future, robots will be one of the important industries that decide national competitiveness. Robots are widely used in various large-scale people and goods flow application scenarios, such as supermarkets, airports, stations, conference and exhibition centers, and logistics warehouses, and they work autonomously to assist in or replace human working. In the case that a lot of robots are gathered in a working area, each robot may be kept in a movement state; and if a server is to remotely control a robot to work, the server will send a command to the robot so as to control the movement state of the robot through the command. Meanwhile, the wireless network communication technology which is developed increasingly offers a convenient and stable communication means for robot remote control, and makes a real-time control under a complex environment become possible.
In a robot remote control method of the prior art, data transmission is performed between a server-side and a robot through wireless communication. As having outstanding advantages of a wide coverage range, large transmission bandwidth and fast transmission speed, a WIFI network is usually used for the data communication. In the above-mentioned remote control method, a control command sent from the server-side is transmitted to the robot via the WIFI network, and the robot (i.e., a terminal) then receives the control command and performs related operations such as command analysis and command execution, so as to make an action of the robot controlled.
The inventors have found from research that, in the prior art, the server can enable fixed-cycle operations of the robot or control the movement state of the robot, through command. However, in one aspect, the sending and reception of the command would be asynchronous due to asynchrony in time of the server and the robot, thereby resulting in asynchronous movements of the robots, which in turn would cause a collision among the robots. In the other aspect, in the robot remote control method, the WIFI network is adopted for the communication, but a network signal is susceptible to interference due to poor stability, there is therefore a problem of transmission delay of the command during the communication between the server-side and the robot, which causes the robot to be unable to execute a prescribed action at a prescribed time and accordingly causes a low work efficiency, and which further causes mutual interference between the actions of the robots which would go against coordinate work, accordingly, there is poor coordination ability.